Aigakure no Kuni Ch03: RedHead
by YukiVampirii
Summary: Yumi enters her new school and meets a new friend.


Aigakure no Kuni Ch.03: Redhead

Today, Aunt Mizore will take me to school for the entrance exam and enrollment.

"Mom, are you taking Yumi-chan to school?" asks cousin Miyuki.

"Are we going to be in the same school?" asks Yukito, her twin bro.

"Yes I am. And yes, she'll be going to S-University too." answers Auntie.

"Awesome!" the twins exclaimed in unison.

So it's S-University, huh? Okay then. Aunt Mizore was already outside.

"Come on, Yumi! Get inside the car." calls Auntie

And so I got in the car, trying to remember what I have studied a few days ago.

Enrollment was easier than I thought it would be. When Auntie showed my report cards to the principal, he let me in right away. I'm wondering if it was because of my grades or Aunt Mizore's unbelievably youthful glow.

"Mayumi Shirayuki, welcome to S-University!" says Principal Midori, shaking my hand.

"Thank you, . Uhm, when will the classes start?" I asked

"In three weeks. First Monday, Eight o'clock in the morning- don't be late!"

This week, along with my cousins, Auntie and I went shopping for school supplies, school shoes and new backpacks. And well… we also went 'Candy Shopping' and brought home a whole bag filled with lollipops. What's with all the lollipops? Oh well. I wasn't expecting Aunt Mizore to buy me a new bag too. Yukito's bag has a manga pattern on it. Miyu-chan's is black with neon pink trim. Mine is black and silver with a touch of purple.

"Thank you so much, Auntie!" I hugged her.

"You're always welcome, Yumi-chan. You'll get used to it somehow. You'll be staying here for two years or so, remember?" she reminded me.

"I guess so" I figured out "Uh… what's with all the lollipops?" I asked without thinking.

Auntie laughed "We're just really fond of them!" Then I heard the twins whisper something. I looked at them.

"You're staring into thin air again." says Yukito

I winked at him "Get used to it, kid."

A redheaded guy bumps into me as I go inside III-C. "Excuse me." he says. Too late, man. I just shrug it off and stepped into the room and sat on a chair at the second row. I kill time by drawing chibi versions of people back home.

The bell rings. And there goes my ten minutes of freedom.

Introductions will be easy as pie.

Oh, it's my turn? Okay. I'm sorta nervous. So what?

"Hi, I'm Mayumi Shirayuki- 15 years old. I grew up at Tonshu, Matsushima Bay. Nice to meet you, all."

Twenty heads are looking back at me. I went back to my seat. Apparently, I sit next to Red Head and a super cute girl named Lilith.

Lilith and I ate lunch together. She's a newbie too (and dates a senior). I heard she's popular among the male students, but she doesn't really care about popularity. Good thing is I already made a friend. *phew*

Hello Junior life! And the day goes on.

I explored the school after class and it's a lot bigger than my own school. I haven't joined any clubs yet so I have to wait for the twins' soccer practice to end. I stopped by the Music Room.

"Don't tell me…" I know this song, except now it's played with a guitar, "Suki Dakara?"

I went inside- letting music lead me to its musician. Then it stopped.

"Hey."

Oops! I kept looking at my feet, "I'm sorry I-"

"No, it's okay."

I looked up and saw… "Red Head! Dude, you're amazing" Wait. First, you disturb him. Now, you insult his cool crimson hair? Great job Yumi, "Oh… Er.. I meant-"

"Red Head?" he laughed "It's Haku." Whoah! He smiled. He's actually cute. Wait. What?

"By the way, what made you come by the Music Room?" he asked.

Think. "Suki Dakara." I answered. And I call this thinking?

"Right now, did you just say you love me?" he asked with a surprised look. Okay, I wasn't thinking.

"No!" Freak. "I meant… You were playing it earlier right? I just happen to know the song."

"Oh, I see." He smiled. Again. "Can you keep this our little secret?" he said. Now I'm keeping a secret with Haku. Great.

"Sure. Uh, Haku?"

"Yeah?"

"I gotta go now. Nice knowing you. Bye!" To the door! Don't look back.

"Bye, Yumi-san." *ba-dump* How'd he know my nickname?

I close the door with my back facing it. What is this feeling?

"Yumi-chan!" calls my cousins "Let's go home."

"Oh. Yeah. Right" And now I'm speaking like R2-D2? "How's practice?"

"It was great!" says Yukito, "It was our first time training in highschool."

The twins are freshmen, by the way.

"How's your day, Yumi-chan?"

"Excitingly weird." was all I can say.

End of Chapter 03 -


End file.
